Life Insurance Glossary
This is a Glossary of terms related to Life Insurance: Life Insurance Glossary. Please feel free to up-date the list. A ;AD&D: ;ALC: ;ASA: ;Absolute Beneficiary: ;Accelerated Endowment: ;Accelerative Endowment: ;Accidental Death Benefit: ;Accumulation Value: ;Accumulations (or Accumulation Benefits): ;Adjustable Life: ;Adjustable Premium: ;Administrative Services Only: ;Age Change: ;Agent, General: ;American College: ;American Council of Life Insurance, Inc: ;American Experience Table of Mortality: ;American Life Convention (ALC): ;Amount At Risk: ;Annual Payment Annuity: ;Armstrong Investigation: ;Asset Share Value: ;Assignment: ;Association Group Insurance: ;Association of Life Insurance Council: ;Attained Age: ;Automatic Premium Loan: ;Automatic Reinsurance: ;Aviation Accident Insurance: ;Aviation Hazard: B ;Backdating: ;Bank Loan Plan: ;Beneficiary: ;Benefits of Survivorship: ;Binding Receipt: ;Blackout Period: ;Business: ;Business Insurance: ;Buy-Sell Agreement: C ;Cash Refund Annuity: ;Cash Surrender Value: ;Cash Value : ;Cestui Que Vie: ;Chartered Life Underwriter (CLU): ;Chicago Plan: ;Classified Insurance: ;Cleanup Fund: ;Collateral Assignment: ;Collection Commission: ;Collection Fee: ;College Retirement Equities Fund (CREF): ;Collegia: ;Combination: ;Combination Plan: ;Combination Plan ReinsuranceCombined Annuity Mortality Table: ;Commissioners' Disability Table : ;Commissioners' Industrial Extended Term Mortality Table, 1961 (CIET 1961): ;Commissioners' Standard Industrial Mortality Table, 1961 (CSI 1961): ;Commissioners' Standard Ordinary (CSO): ;Common Accident: ;Common Disaster: ;Common Disaster Clause: ;Commutation Rights: ;Conditional Binding Receipt: ;Conditional Vesting: ;Consumer Credit: ;Contestable Clause: ;Contingent Beneficiary: ;Contributory: ;Control Provision: ;Conversion Privilege: ;Convertible: ;Coordination of Benefits (COB): ;Corridor: ;Cost of Insurance: ;Cost of Insurance Charge: ;Cost-of-Living Rider: ;Coupon Policy: ;Credit Life Insurance: ;Cross Purchase: ;Crude Death (or Mortality) Rate: ;Current DisbursementCurrent Future Service: ;Current Service Benefit: D ;Death Benefit: ;Death Rate: ;Debit: ;Debit Agent: ;Debit Life Insurance: ;Debit System: ;Decreasing Term: ;Deferred Premium: ;Deferred Vesting: ;Deficiency Reserve: ;Delay Clause: ;Delayed Payment Clause: ;Delivered Business: ;Delivery: ;Dependent Coverage: ;Dependent Life Insurance: ;Deposit Administration (DA): ;Disability Benefit: ;Disability Pension: ;Dividend Accumulation: ;Dividend Additions: ;Dividend Option: ;Double Indemnity: ;Double Protection: E ;Educational Fund: ;Eligibility Requirements: ;Emergency Fund: ;Employee Benefit Program: ;Employee Certificate of Insurance: ;Employee Retirement Income Security Act (ERISA): ;Endorsement Split Dollar: ;Endowment Insurance: ;Entire Contract Clause: ;Entity Agreement: ;Evidence of Insurability: ;Examination: ;Examined Business: ;Examiner: ;Excepted Period: ;Excess Interest: ;Expectation of Life: ;Expected Mortality: ;Experienced Mortality: ;Experienced Mortality or Morbidity: ;Expiry: ;Extended Death Benefit: ;Extended Term Insurance: ;Extra Percentage Tables: F ;Face: ;Facility-of-Payment Clause: ;Family Income Policy: ;Family Maintenance Policy: ;Family Policy: ;Fellow, Life Management Institute (FLMI): ;Financed Premium: ;Fixed-Amount Installments: ;Fixed Benefit: ;Fixed-Period Installments: ;Flexible Premium Adjustable Life Insurance Policy: ;Flexible Premium Policy: ;Flexible Premium Variable Life: ;Franchise Insurance: ;Fraternal Insurance: ;Free Look: ;Full Preliminary Term Reserve Valuation: ;Fully Paid Policy: G ;General Agency System: ;General Agent (GA): ;General Agents and Managers Conference: ;Grace Period: ;Graded Death Benefits: ;Graded Premium: ;Graduated Life Table: ;Gross Premium: ;Group Certificate: ;Group Contract: ;Group Credit Insurance: ;Group Life Insurance: ;Group Permanent Life Insurance: ;Guaranteed Insurability: ;Guaranteed Renewable: ;Guertin Laws: ;Guideline Premium: H ;Home Office Life Underwriters Association: ;Home Service Industrial Insurance: ;Home Service Life Insurance: ;Home Service Ordinary: ;Human Life Value: I ;Immediate Annuity: ;Immediate Vesting: ;Impaired Risk: ;Incidents of Ownership: ;Income Policy: ;Incontestable Clause: ;Individual Life Insurance: ;Industrial Life Insurance: ;In-Force Business: ;Installment Settlement: ;Installments Certain: ;Institute of Life Insurance: ;Insurance In Force: ;Interest: ;Interest Adjusted Cost: ;Interest Sensitive Provision: ;Irrevocable Beneficiary: ;Issued Business: J ;Joint and Survivorship Annuity: ;Joint Insurance: ;Joint Life and Survivorship Annuity: ;Joint Life Annuity: ;Joint Life Insurance: ;Jumping Juvenile: ;Juvenile Insurance: K ;Keogh Act (HR-10) Plan: ;Key Employee Insurance: ;Key Person (Key Employee) Insurance Policy: L ;Lapse Ratio: ;Ledger Cost: ;Legal Reserve Life Insurance Company: ;Level Death Benefit Option: ;Level Premium Insurance: ;Level Term Insurance: ;Lien Plan: ;Life Conservation: ;Life Expectancy: ;Life Expectancy Term Insurance: ;Life Income: ;Life Insurance (Generic): ;Life Insurance (Narrow): ;Life Insurance Agency Management Association (LIAMA): ;Life Insurance Association of America (LIAA): ;Life Insurance Marketing and Research Association (LIMRA): ;Life Insurance, Ordinary: ;Life Insurance, Straight: ;Life Insurance Trust: ;Life Insurance, Whole Life: ;Life Insurers Conference: ;Life Office Management Association (LOMA): ;Life Paid Up At Age: ;Life Underwriter: ;Life Underwriter Political Action Committee (LUPAC): ;Life Underwriting Training Council (LUTC): ;Lifetime Policy: ;Limited Payment Life: ;Limited Policies: ;Loan Value: ;Lump Sum: M ;Mature ;Maturity Date ;Maturity Value ;McClintock Table ;Medical Examination ;Medical Examiner ;Medical Information Bureau (MIB) ;Million Dollar Round Table (MDRT) ;Minimum Deposit Policy ;Misstatement of Age ;Modified ;Modified Life Policy ;Monthly Administration Fee ;Monthly Debit Ordinary (MDO) ;Monthly Debit Ordinary Status Card ;Mortality, Experienced ;Mortality Rate ;Mortality Savings ;Mortality Table ;Mortgage Insurance ;Mortgage Redemption Insurance ;Multiple Indemnity ;Multiple Protection Insurance N O P Q ;"Q" Schedule: ;Quadruple Indemnity: ;Quantity Discount: R ;Rated: ;Rated Up: ;Readjustment Income: ;Recurrent Disability: ;Reduced Paid-Up Insurance: ;Register: ;Renewable Term: ;Renewal: ;Retirement Annuity: ;Retirement Income Policy: ;Retroactive Conversion: ;Return of Cash Value: ;Return of Premium: ;Revocable Beneficiary: ;Risk Appraiser: ;Risk Premium Insurance: S T U ;USGLI : ;Ultimate Mortality Table : ;Uniform Premium : ;Uniform Provisions : ;United States Government Life Insurance (USGLI) : ;Universal Life : ;Unscheduled Premium Payments : V ;Valuation: ;Values: ;Variable Contracts: ;Variable Life Insurance: ;Variable Universal Life: ;Vesting: W ;WLRT: ;Waiver of Premium: ;War Clause: ;Weekly Premium Insurance: ;Whole Life Insurance: ;Wholesale Group Insurance: ;Wisconsin Life Fund: ;Women Leaders Round Table (WLRT): ;Written Business: X Y ;YRT: ;Yearly (or Annual) Renewable Term (YRT): ;Years Certain Annuity: Z ;Z Table: See also *Acronyms *Bond Glossary *Buzzwords *Glossary of Technical Analysis *Investing Glossary Category:Glossary